Perfiles
by AndiieHoward
Summary: Son los perfiles para el fic "Unintended" que esta en progreso -este fic es propiedad de AndiieHoward y VallBellamy- esperemos les agraden :D
1. Lily Evans

Lilian Marie Evans

Nombre completo: Lilian Marie Evans

Apodo: Lily, pelirroja, gritona o mandona (solo James le dice asi)

Edad: 16 años

Fecha de Nacimiento: 30 de enero de 1960

Lugar de Nacimiento: Londres, Inglaterra

Familia: muggle (hija de muggles)

Tipo de Varita: sauce con pelo de cola de unicornio, elástica, 26 cm

Casa en Hogwarts: Gryffindor, pero pudo haber sido Ravenclaw.

Mascota: gato verde. Originalmente era café, pero en primer año Lily quiso hacer que el cabello de su gato cambiara y el resultado fue desastroso. Lo único que se pudo hacer por el animal fue regresarlo a la forma de gato, pero con color de pelaje verde.

**DATOS FISICOS****  
**  
Cabello: Rojo fuego, brillante y llamativo. Largo hasta media espalda y ondulado con mucha gracia.  
Ojos: Verdes esmeralda. De expresión tranquila y sencilla, pero con un brillo peligroso cuando la hacen enojar.

Físico: alta y delgada, no muy llena, pero tampoco tiene que envidiar.  
Estatura: 1,66 cm (igual que Sabine)  
Peso: 57 Kg

**DATOS PSICOLOGICOS****  
**  
Carácter: tranquilo, inteligente, ordenada, maniática, amante del orden, aplicada, enojona, gritona, irritable, pero amable.  
Virtud Destacable: Inteligencia y poder de mandar  
Desvirtud Destacable: impaciencia, su geniecito y todo lo que esto conlleva

Teme a: sus propios sentimientos hacia los demás, las alturas.

Estilo: sin estilo, solo sencillez  
Mas cercana a: Ivanne knight/ Sabine Knight /Phill Lovegood/ Severus Snape/ Remus Lupin /  
Menos cercana a: James Potter/ Sirius Black/ Ebett Siorus/ Peter Pettigrew/  
Odia a: a nadie, solo detesta a Doutzen Stevens  
Ama a: James Potter, cosa que niega completamente. Durante algún tiempo le gusta Phill Lovegood  
Asignatura Favorita: Encantamientos, Pociones, DCAO

Asignatura Odiada: ninguna  
Maestra Favorita: Minerva McGonnagal (Transfiguracion)

Maestra/o Odiado/a: Slughorn (Pociones, por lame-botas) y Meyer (DCAO) (por p… mala mujer)  
Detesta: la ignorancia, las huecas, la superficialidad, el club de admiradoras de James Potter, los amigos de Snape, las toronjas, las alturas.  
Le gustan: los libros, la música, risas, los abrazos, las ordenes (y más si salen de su boca), los listones, el chocolate, las galletas, los perros, los gatos, los relojes, los amaneceres, el invierno, patinar sobre hielo, coca-cola, frituras, manzanas cubiertas de caramelo, rodar en el césped, gritar, las clases, decorar cosas, mirar las estrellas

Colores favoritos: azul, verde, rojo.  
Destacable: toda ella siempre destaca entre una multitud por su cabello y sus ojos, principalmente por todas las emociones que pueden expresar sus ojos; desde un cariño inmenso, hasta una furia incontrolable. Su simple y sencilla sonrisa de siempre, sus aretes de moñitos rojos y verdes con cascabeles, el reloj de pulsera que siempre trae, el collar de cristal que dentro tiene un hongo también de cristal que le regaló James cuando aun se llevaban bien en primer año.

Frase Típica: "whee" "POTTER!!" "que te calles!" "es una orden" "castigo.." "nooo!" "ja! Sabía" "ja! Tenía razón" "como te coja, te mato, Potter!!" "cierra la boca, Potter" "no tengo porque darte explicaciones"

Actitud: Lily es una chica muy linda y tranquila, le encanta que le demuestren el cariño, aun que es muy tímida para expresarse ella, pero no para dar órdenes y controlar caos. Generalmente es risueña y sencilla, pero cuando la sacan de sus casillas (como sucede fácilmente), puede llegar a pasarse de mala. Le encanta tener la razón y es muy valiente, nunca traicionaría a sus amigos ni heriría a alguien que no fuese alguno de los merodeadores o Doutzen Stevens. Lily es muy sensible respecto al tema de su familia, pues le duele mucho lo de su hermana y casi nunca habla acerca de ella. Casi nunca se aprovecha de su poder como prefecta, pero hay veces en las que le dan rachas de hacer travesuras y abusa de él. No le importa ni en lo más mínimo lo que los demás piensen de ella y tiene bastantes chicas en contra de por lo que las del club de fans de los merodeadores llaman "un desperdicio de cuerpo".

Advertencias: Gritona y enojona, ten cuidado con esta chica cuando este triste, y más cuando este de mal humor, pues puedes terminar castigado hasta que salgas del colegio o con graves heridas mágicas.

Notas extras: Lily es la mejor amiga de Ive y juntas leen, se embriagan con ron mezclado con azúcar, limón y jugo de fresas y enseñan a Sab a hacer piruetas sobre hielo.


	2. James Potter

James Potter

**DATOS GENERALES**

Nombre completo: James Potter

Apodo: James, Cornamenta, Prongs, Jaime, Jimmy, Jamesie, (pero detesta los últimos)

Edad: 16 años

Fecha de Nacimiento: 27 de marzo de 1960

Lugar de Nacimiento: Londres, Inglaterra

Familia: Mágica (Sangre Limpia)

Tipo de Varita:

Casa en Hogwarts: Gryffindor.

Mascota: lechuza hembra cobriza llamada Cassiopeia, aunque le dice Cassie la mayoría del tiempo.

**DATOS FISICOS****  
**  
Cabello: Negro azabache, completamente negro por donde le veas.  
Ojos: color café castaño claro. De expresión altanera y arrogante con todos, pero con sus amigos es divertido y amigable  
Físico: alto, delgado y de cuerpo atlético.  
Estatura: 1,80 cm  
Peso: 74 Kg

**DATOS PSICOLOGICOS****  
**  
Carácter: Valiente, presumido, arrogante, mujeriego, egocéntrico, pero también es lindo, dulce, excelente amigo, inteligente, rápido y ágil.  
Virtud Destacable: Valentía, inteligencia e ingenio.  
Desvirtud Destacable: mujeriego, presumido y arrogante.

Teme a: perder a sus amigos, nunca poder estar con Lily Evans, no atrapar la snitch, cosas punzantes…

Estilo: sin estilo, solo es el chico presumido bueno en todo lo que se propone, abierto y amigable  
Mas cercano a: Sirius Black/ Remus Lupin/ Peter Pettigrew/ Frank Longbottom/ Ivanne Knight/  
Menos cercano a: Lily Evans (cosa que le gustaría cambiar)/ Phill Lovegood/ Ebett Siorus  
Odia a: Severus Snape/ Phill Lovegood (no lo odia, solo detesta que este siempre cerca de su Lily)  
Ama a: Lily Evans  
Asignatura Favorita: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones y Encantamientos  
Asignatura Odiada: Historia de la magia, Pociones

Maestra Favorita:  …

Maestra/o Odiado/a: Binns (Historia de la Magia) y Slughorn (Pociones)  
Detesta: Los Slytherin, las personas traicioneras, el racismo, los monos (si, los changos) y los grillos.  
le gusta: Lily Evans, volar, el quidditch, las bromas pesadas, los encantamientos, noches de luna llena, helado de cereza, los dragones, pintar en oleos, Lily Evans, la música, molestar gente (especialmente a pelirrojas gritonas de ojos verdes), la batería (el instrumento), caminar sin rumbo, tirarse en el pasto a ver las nubes, mirar las estrellas, Lily Evans, comer tacos (desde que fue con Sirius y su padre a México tiene una obsesión con los tacos)

Colores favoritos: escarlata, dorado, negro, verde y azul.  
Destacable: su cabello siempre esta hecho un revoltijo, sus gafas, su caminar altivo, el collar idéntico al que Lily tiene, siempre trae varita en mano, su mirada intensa, casi siempre esta sonriendo.

Frase(s) Típica: "Sales conmigo, Evans?" "mírame, Evans!" "Quejiquis!!" "estoy rompiendo una norma, Evans!" "Remus, no seas aguafiestas" "Lunático, ayuda!!" "Canutoo!!" "Peter, no seas niña" "Noooooo!! Sin deberes!!" "ande, profesora" "yo no fui y no pueden comprobar lo contrario!!"

Actitud: James generalmente se muestra como un chico presumido y arrogante sin sentimientos reales que siempre esta buscando como llamar la atención, pero en realidad es muy buena persona, que siempre se preocupa por las personas que ama y nunca traicionaría a sus amigos. James es muy bromista y le encanta jugar, pero también es serio en los momentos requeridos; es muy cariñoso y le encanta demostrar su amor a sus amigos… y a Lily, aunque a veces parezca juego. Es un chico que no ha tenido una vida fácil, pues a muy corta edad quedo huérfano de madre y su padre estaba encerrado en el trabajo. Siempre le ha gustado dar lo mejor de si mismo para enorgullecer a su padre y su sueño más grande es que este lo vea casándose con Lily, y con Sirius y Remus como padrinos. Un símbolo de que James esta nervioso o preocupado es que se queda quieto y con semblante inexpresivo, con el collar de hongo enredado en las manos, o cuando se revuelve continuamente el cabello.

Advertencias: James Potter es un chico muy bromista… no te acerques a el estando de malas si no quieres terminar gravemente herido o sin dignidad humana al ser humillado vilmente


	3. Sabine Knight

Inahi-Sabine Knight

**DATOS GENERALES**

Nombre completo: Inahi-Sabine Knight

Apodo: Ina, Inahi, Sab, Mi huroncito (solo le dice asi Sirius y a ella le molesta mucho)

Edad: 16 años

Fecha de Nacimiento: 21 de Diciembre de 1960

Lugar de Nacimiento: Londres, Inglaterra

Familia: Mágica (Sangre Limpia)

Tipo de Varita: Plumade fénix, Madera de Acebo, 30cm

Casa en Hogwarts: Gryffindor, pero hubiese sido una excelente H.

Mascota: Una pequeña lechuza negra llamada Cosmo.

**DATOS FISICOS****  
**  
Cabello: Negro azabache, con tonalidades azules, largo hasta media espalda, ondulado. Tiene rayitos azules.  
Ojos: color verde ocre, con tonalidades negras. De expresión seria.  
Físico: Normal tirada para delgada.  
Estatura: 1,66 cm (bastante mas alta que su hermana)  
Peso: 55 Kg

**DATOS PSICOLOGICOS****  
**  
Carácter: Valiente, Soñadora, Distraída, Inteligente, no mucho, Leal, Emotiva. Agresiva, solo si la molestan.  
Virtud Destacable: Valentía  
Desvirtud Destacable: Muy Distraída

Teme a: nunca alcanzar lo que sueña, perder nuevamente a alguien querido

Estilo: Normal  
Mas cercana a: Ivanne-Simone Knight/ Temperance Jewfe/ Lily Evans / Sirius Black/ Louise Elkins  
Menos cercana a: Peter Pettigrew  
Odia a: Duotzen Stevens  
Ama a: Sirius Black…pero por un tiempo sale con su mejor amigo Louise Elkins  
Asignatura Favorita: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones  
Asignatura Odiada: Astronomía e Historia de la Magia  
Maestra Favorita: Minerva McGonagall (por que le cae bien)

Maestra/o Odiado/a: Binns (Historia de la Magia) y Slughorn (Pociones)  
Detesta: Las huecas, superficiales,  
le gustan: los libros, los dulces, el chocolate, cerveza de Mantequilla, Amigos, Piano, esgrima, Defensa, Guitarra, Música, Libros, Amor, Volar. Aunque casi no sabe, Amistad para toda la vida, Vida, Escribir, Cantar, hacerles bromas a los Merodeadores, los animales, la nieve, patinar en hielo, el arte, pintar, dibujar, tomar fotos, nieve de pay de limon, tirarse en el pasto y disfrutar del sol, tirarse en las hojas,la lluvia, los pingüinos, vodka con jugo de piña.

Colores favoritos: azul, verde y negro.  
Destacable: siempre lleva un par de aretes impares: uno corto y uno largo, siempre lleva algo azul, sus cicatrices, siempre esta en las nubes, sus rayitos azules, tiene un dije de Ankh (igual que su hermana) y un dije con un cuarzo negro, que le regala Sirius de Navidad, sus cicatrices, sus ojeras.

Frase(s) Típica: "¿Qué?", "euu", "aja", "¡No me digas Inahi!", "Franz", "Sirius", "¡Que no!" "Cuando te atrape te mato!" "NO es NO!!!!" "Sirius(suspiro) por ultima vez…NO! S-A-L-D-R-E C-O-N-T-I-G-O" "OOO NOO, #$%, SE ME OLVIDO" "No quise decir eso" "…"

Actitud: Sabine es demasiado soñadora, siempre esta en su mundo, en sus pensamientos, en su mente, cuando se propone hacer algo lo cumple, nunca te traicionaría, casi nunca se da cuenta de lo que dice o hace, cuando esta aburrida lee y puede durar horas leyendo si el libro es interesante para ella, nunca a dicho a nadie "te amo",para ella es muy difícil decirlo, ya que no sabe cuando sentirlo y decirlo, cuando esta triste o cuando la hace enojar, evade a todos y siempre quiere estar sola, es muy buena en defensa, ya sea mágica o "muggle", casi siempre se anda tropezando, golpeándose, cayéndose, por eso tiene muchas cicatrices.

Advertencias: Agresiva y Ofensiva, no te le acerques cuando esta triste, enojada o con baja autoestima, puede mandarte al hospital con golpes y heridas graves.

Notas Extras: Tiene muchas cicatrices, es pálida, tiene muchas pulseras en su muñeca derecha, su mochila cruzada morada a cuadros, lleva converse negros de botita, es zurda, es hermana gemela de Ivanne Simone las dos son animagas y se transforma en un huron.


	4. Sirius Black

Sirius Orion Black

Nombre completo: Sirius Orion Black

Apodo: Padfoot/Canuto/Hocicos/Black/Plasta"Plastius" (solo Sabine le dice así)

Edad: 16 años

Fecha de nacimiento: 22 de Mayo de 1960

Lugar de nacimiento: Reino Unido, Northern Ireland

Familia: Sangre Limpia

Tipo de varita: Madera de Roble, Nervio de Corazón de Dragón, 28 cm (perfecto para transformaciones, flexible)

Casa en Hogwarts: Gryffindor

Mascota: ninguna, no es bueno para cuidar animales.

**Datos físicos**

Cabello: Negro Azabache (muy obscuro), ondulado largo hasta el cuello ( y con copetito estilo emo ^^ todo lindo)

Ojos: Grises, con tonalidades negras y brillantes como la noche

Físico: alto, con buen cuerpo de tez bronceada

Estatura: 1.85

Peso: 70kg

Datos psicológicos: Coqueto, Atrevido, Aventurero, Mujeriego, Inteligente, Torpe (solo a veces), Perfecto para meterse en problemas.

Carácter: Agresivo, carismático, tonto (también solo a veces) y experto en meterse en problemas y hacerles muy buenas bromas a los de Slytherin. Amable, cariñoso, leal, siempre esta ahí cuando lo necesitas, valiente, inteligente, nadie se mete con sus amigos, fuerte psicológicamente, no se deja.

Virtud destacable: Valiente y mujeriego

Desvirtud destacable: molesto

Teme a: Su familia, no obtener lo que desea

Estilo: el suyo, que es único

Más cercano a: James Potter/ Remus Lupin/ Peter Pettigrew/ Frank Longbottom/ Sabine Knight

Menos cercano a: Lily Evans/ Simone Knight/ Temperance Jewfe/ Louise Elkins/ Ebett Sirous/

Odia a: Los de Slytherin y a Louise Elkins

Ama a: Sabine Knight y a todas la chicas con las que sale (solo por un tiempo)

Asignatura favorita: Transformaciones, DCAO, Encantamientos

Asignatura odiada: Pociones, Historia de la Magia, Herbologia

Maestro favorito: McGonagall, Dumbledore, Flitwick

Maestro odiado: Slughorn

Detesta: A los tontos de Slytherin, los timidos, los muy muy muy estudiosos, que las chicas lo rechacen. Los objetos puntiagudos.

Le gusta: las bromas, el Quidditch, las chicas, salir con chicas y tratar de conseguir una cita con Sabine. Volar, sus amigos, las galletas de chispas con chocolate, jugar ajedrez magico, comer, dormir, la musica, tocar el bajo, Sabine, molestar, Sabine, Sabine, Sabine y todo lo relacionado con Sabine

Colores favoritos: Negro, Azul y Rojo

Destacable: Su actitud, sus bromas, su espontaneidad y su físico.

Frase típica:" Por favor Sabine, sal conmigo", "¿Qué?", "Sab", "¡NOO!", "es un día excelente para una broma", " Cornamenta", "Lunático", " Colagusano", " Los Merodeadores…" "" "maldita sea!" "Saaaaabiineee…" "Ayudaaaaa"

Actitud: Insistente, Bromista, Pedante, Amable, Tierno, Romatico.  
Huyo de su casa a los 15 y se fue a vivir con James, su vida ha mejorado, se lleva mal con su familia de sangre pero a los que realmente toma como su familia son a sus amigos. Nada para el es un reto, es confliabe, casi nunca se da cuenta cuando hecha a perder alguna situación, te da buenos consejos, estara ahí siempre.

Advertencias: Si se le llega a molestar tenga cuidado por que puede lanzarte un maleficio o golpearte y puedes ir graves heridas a la enfermería, agresividad.


	5. Ivanne Knight

Ivanne-Simone Knight

**DATOS GENERALES**

Nombre completo: Ivanne-Simone Knight

Apodo: Ive, Enana, Matacuras

Edad: 16 años

Fecha de Nacimiento: 21 de Diciembre de 1960

Lugar de Nacimiento: Londres, Inglaterra

Familia: Mágica (Sangre Limpia)

Tipo de Varita: Plumade fénix, madera de secoya, 8 ½ inch

Casa en Hogwarts: Ravenclaw, pero hubiese sido una excelente Slytherin.

Mascota: un cuervo negro y muy pequeñito llamado Blacky-Bee

**DATOS FISICOS****  
**  
Cabello: Negro azabache, largo hasta la cadera (es decir, muy, muy largo) y lacio. Tiene rayitos rojos y morados  
Ojos: color... indefinible: comienza con el ocre como su hermana, pero luego se hace marrón y al final es un circulo de rojo encendido. De expresión melancólica.  
Físico: muy pequeño de estatura y muy delgada, sin grandes atributos que la hacen parecer de 14 en vez de 16.  
Estatura: 1,58 cm (por algo le dicen enana)  
Peso: 47 Kg

**DATOS PSICOLOGICOS****  
**  
Carácter: Tranquilo, melancólico, un tanto frío y corta-curas, orgullosa, analizadora, imaginativa y pensante.  
Virtud Destacable: Inteligencia e imaginación  
Desvirtud Destacable: "Matacuras"

Teme a: nunca alcanzar lo que sueña

Estilo: sin estilo, solo es ella… no podría decirse "gótico", pero algo así  
Mas cercana a: Sabine Knight/ Lily Evans / Remus Lupin / Ebett Siorus/ James Potter/ Alice  
Menos cercana a: Peter Pettigrew/  
Odia a: a nadie, solo Peter Pettigrew le da asco  
Ama a: Remus Lupin… pero siente cierta atracción hacia Ebett Siorus  
Asignatura Favorita: Transformaciones e Historia de la Magia  
Asignatura Odiada: Pociones/ DCAO (en las que peor les va)  
Maestra Favorita: Minerva McGonnagal (Transfiguracion)

Maestra/o Odiado/a: Binns (Historia de la Magia), Meyer (DCAO)  
Detesta: Las huecas/ las cucarachas, no puede ver una sin comenzar a temblar, aunque este muerta (tiene un trauma)  
Le gustan: los Libros, El café, Los Misterios, los libros, la música, los libros, la arquitectura gótica, la esgrima, dibujar, los libros, las estrellas y el espacio, las historias, los libros, los sándwiches de peanut butter con chocolate, mermelada de fresa, chabacano y pollo, el opio, los libros, el piano... Mencione ya los libros? Ponerle nombre a las cosas, los pingüinos, las cosas pequeñas a escala, las tartas de glaseado con jugo de limón. El invierno, la lluvia y las heladas para patinar sobre el lago.

Colores favoritos: rojo, anaranjado, morado, verde y negro.  
Destacable: siempre lleva un par de aretes impares: de un lado estrellas y del otro medias lunas, y un collar con un Ankh. Su pequeñez y debilidad física, sus rayitos rojos y morados. Blacky-Bee que va siempre parado en su mochila roja de cuadros escoceses, la cual solo se quita para dormir y bañarse. Se sonroja o palidece con facilidad. Sus profundas ojeras. Casi siempre lleva la contraria, pero lo hace sin intención.

Frase Típica: "No..." "whee" "descubrí algo…" "…" "pues…" "entonces…?" "cri, cri?" "Lily, auxilio!!" "calla, Icee" "Remus, ayudaa!" "James, eres un idiota" "Sirius, eres un idiota aun mas grande que James" "QUE?!"

Actitud: Ive tiende a ser muy fría y a no decir a las personas que quiere que las quiera. Generalmente casi no habla y es muy seria, pero cuando tiene confianza en una persona es muy abierta. Nunca le ha dicho "te amo" a nadie. Pasa mucho tiempo leyendo y pensando, la única manera de sacarla de sus pensamientos es si escucha una palabra clave de su interés. A pesar de ser inteligente y reservada, tiene una sonrisa calida para las personas especiales, y nunca se da cuenta cuando te corta una cura. Es buena hablando y usando las palabras. Adora escribir y debatir. Es demasiado orgullosa y nunca permite ser humillada… tiene ciertos dones para la psicología y es muy manipuladora cuando se lo propone. Cuando se preocupa o esta nerviosa o ansiosa, se muerde el labio inferior, juega con una moneda a pasarla entre sus dedos, estruja lo que tenga en la otra mano o se truena las muñecas

Advertencias: Manipuladora y matacuras, no te le acerques cuando esta triste, enojada o con baja autoestima, puede mandarte al hospital con traumas psicológicos de por vida.

Notas extras: es fácil tirarla al suelo y con un simple empujón se cae, pero con la misma facilidad con la que se cae se levanta. Tiene piel delicada y con un simple rasguño le queda marca, su punto débil es el cuello y con un solo toque ahí puede comenzar a asfixiarse. Tiene mucha sensibilidad al tacto. Tiene con Lily el club de adictas al ron con jugo de fresas, limón y azucar.


	6. Remus Lupin

Remus John Lupin

**DATOS GENERALES**

Nombre completo: Remus John Lupin

Apodo: Remus, Lunático, Moony, prefecto, Remusin, Remy-pooh (detesta los últimos dos)

Edad: 16 años

Fecha de Nacimiento: 10 de marzo de 1960

Lugar de Nacimiento: Windsor, Inglaterra

Familia: madre bruja y padre muggle (mestizo)

Tipo de Varita:

Casa en Hogwarts: Gryffindor.

Mascota: murciélago negro llamado Vlad, que siempre esta dormido o atacando a Peter... sabe reconocer a las ratas

**DATOS FISICOS****  
**  
Cabello: castaño claro, casi rubio-cafesoso n.n un poco rizado y ligeramente despeinado y largo.  
Ojos: color miel y brillo dorado, siempre brillando con aire tranquilo y despreocupado.  
Físico: alto, delgado y con aspecto un poco enfermizo.  
Estatura: 1, 78 m  
Peso: 62 Kg

**DATOS PSICOLOGICOS****  
**  
Carácter: tranquilo, inteligente, responsable, maduro, valiente, travieso en veces, relajado, dulce, amigable, melancólico.  
Virtud Destacable: inteligencia y madurez.  
Desvirtud Destacable: depresivo, a veces muy tranquilo y "prefecto".

Teme a: dañar a alguien mientras esta en estado de licántropo

Estilo: sin estilo, solo es un chico tranquilo y estudioso... Aunque nunca pierde el espíritu merodeador  
Mas cercano a: James Potter/ Sirius Black/ Peter Pettigrew/ Ivanne Knight/ Lily Evans/ Frank Longbottom  
Menos cercano a: Ebett Siorus  
Odia a: nadie, solo Ebett Siorus le cae muy mal  
Ama a: Ivanne Knight  
Asignatura Favorita: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones y Encantamientos  
Asignatura Odiada: Pociones, Herbologia, Adivinación

Maestro Favorita:  Dumbledore

Maestra/o Odiado/a: Meyer (DCAO) y Slughorn (Pociones)  
Detesta: casi nada… solo le molestan las noches de luna llena, los chismes, las falsas acusaciones y mentiras.  
le gusta: leer, el chocolate, estudiar, estar solo o en compañía relajante, el chocolate, pensar, planear bromas, admirar cosas, la guitarra (que por cierto toca muy bien), los animales, el chocolate, tener la razón, las galletas de chispas de chocolate, acostarse a un lado del lago, las matemáticas, las estrellas, los dias lluviosos, la cerveza de mantequilla, Hogsmeade, las bufandas, jugar con agua.

Colores favoritos: rojo, verde, café, dorado y anaranjado.  
Destacable: su carita de niño bueno y tranquilo, sus ojos grandes, siempre trae un libro bajo el brazo, el cabello rizado y largo, casi siempre esta comiendo chocolate, la gargantilla de cuentas negras, anaranjadas, verdes y "r" "&" "i" que Ive le dio.

Frase(s) Típica: "ni crean que voy a permitir que hagan eso" "no, James" "no, Sirius" "no, Peter, tampoco" "Lily puede sola" "Ivanne…" "sigue sin agradarme ese tipo" "je, je" "chocolate!!" "necesitas ayuda?"

Actitud: Remus es un chico muy tranquilo y generalmente cumple con todo lo que se le pide. Es relajado y no le gusta llamar tanto la atención como a James o Sirius, le encanta leer y prefiere sentarse debajo de un arbol a leer que ir a una fiesta o reunirse con las chicas de su club de fans (las cuales lo acosan para que las atienda como James y Sirius). A pesar de ser tan responsable para la escuela, nunca prefiere las normas a sus amigos, y casi siempre termina perfeccionando (o dándoles sentido) a las bromas que sus amigos inventan, en las cuales participa muy feliz. Siempre esta dispuesto para ayudar a quien sea y tiene una paciencia casi infinita.

Advertencias: Remus, a pesar de ser muy bueno, su paciencia se tiene que acabar en algún momento, y si, desgraciadamente te toca estar con el en ese momento, puede castigarte por el resto de tu estancia en el colegio o hacerte el blanco de las bromas de los merodeadores de por vida.


	7. Ebett Siorus

Ebett Siorus

**DATOS GENERALES**

Nombre completo: Ebett Allan Siorus

Apodo: Raro, serpiente, "Icee" (solo Ive le dice asi).

Edad: 16 años

Fecha de Nacimiento: 14 de febrero de 1960

Lugar de Nacimiento: Liverpool, Inglaterra

Familia: Mágica (su madre es hermana de un Nott, por lo que es primo del padre de Theodore Nott)

Tipo de Varita: polvo de corazón de dragón, madera de cedro, 10 inch

Casa en Hogwarts: Slytherin, pero también hubiera sido buen Ravenclaw.

Mascota: lechuza blanca llamada Ice

**DATOS FISICOS****  
**  
Cabello: negro brillante con partes en diferentes tonos oscuros, rizado en algunas partes, onduladas en otras y completamente lacio en otras; un tanto largo (le cubre hasta debajo de las cejas, por enfrente; y por atrás solo cubre su nuca). Es mitad metamorfamago, y no controla bien sus poderes, por eso tiene el cabello hecho un revoltijo de colores y formas.  
Ojos: color olivo, tirados para miel. De expresión triste y fría.  
Físico: delgado y alto, muy alto.  
Estatura: 1,88 m  
Peso: 75 Kg

**DATOS PSICOLOGICOS****  
**  
Carácter: tranquilo, frió, callado, un tanto maldito, cortacuras, a veces deprimente, un poco ambicioso, burlesco por las desgracias ajenas (menos de quienes le agradan), fastidioso (pero cariñosamente) con las personas que quiere  
Virtud Destacable: Inteligencia  
Desvirtud Destacable: "Matacuras", frió

Teme a: los amigos hipócritas, al amor.

Estilo: sin estilo, solo es su forma no-sociable de ser... podría decirse "anti"  
Mas cercano a: Ive Simone Knight/ Regulus Black/ Bellatrix Black/

Menos cercano a: todos los demás  
Odia a: Remus Lupin/ todos los habitantes de su casa/ Doutzen Stevens  
Ama a: Ivanne Simone Knight  
Asignatura Favorita: DCAO, Posiones, Astronomía y Encantamientos  
Asignatura Odiada: Adivinación, Historia de la Magia  
Maestro Favorito: Filius Flitwick (encantamientos)

Maestra/o Odiado/a: Binns (Historia de la Magia)  
Detesta: todo cuanto hay en este mundo y no le sirve ni le gusta  
le gustan: los libros, la soledad, videojuegos muggles, historietas y mangas, los dibujos, la música, el piano y la guitarra (toca ambos instrumentos muy bien), las estrellas, jugar con plastilina, la noche y la mermelada… aparte de Ive, es lo que mas lo hace sonreír.

Colores favoritos: blanco, marrón, verde y negro.  
Destacable: siempre trae puesta una sudadera muggle negra debajo de la túnica y tiene las uñas de las manos muy cortas porque se las muerde todo el tiempo, sus ojos tristes y burlescos a la vez, su sonrisa melancólica, la maldad de su risa ante los males hacia quienes le caen mal. Su cabello negro siempre desordenado por los rizos, su tez blanca como nieve y suave como bebe ( u ). Su gran parecido con Ive, hablando psicológicamente.

Frase Típica: "No", "ah, no me interesa", "muajajaja…" "¡Ive…!" "Lupin debería tirarse de la torre de Astronomía", "¿sabes que? Me caes mal" "muérete"

Actitud: Ebett es un chico muy callado y solitario, teme a ser solo tratado por las personas solo por su inteligencia y tiene muchos traumas de infancia. Su vida ha sido muy dura, y su padre le obliga a ser mortífago a muy corta edad, y no habla con las personas por temor a dañarlas, pues es muy seco y frío, y siempre terminan alejándose de él por su frialdad. Es muy cortacuras y casi siempre arruina cuando todos se están divirtiendo casi nunca se da cuenta, pero a veces lo hace por molestar. Cuando alguien le cae mal, o se mete con él, usa las palabras más dolorosas que pueda usar, y puede dejar traumas. Cuando se preocupa o se pone nervioso se muerde las uñas mas de lo normal. Es muy parecido a Ive, solo que él es muchísimo mas frío que ella.

Advertencias: es muy, muy malvado cuando se lo propone, y si lo agarras enojado o triste, puedes terminar gravemente herido mágica, física o psicológicamente


	8. Louise Elkins

Louise Elkins

**DATOS GENERALES**

Nombre completo: Louise Franz Elkins

Apodo: Franz, Lou

Edad: 16 años

Fecha de Nacimiento: 31 de Diciembre de 1959 o 1 de Enero de 1960.

Lugar de Nacimiento: Londres, Inglaterra

Familia: Mitad Mágica (Sangre Mestiza)

Tipo de Varita: Pelo de Unicornio, Madera de Caoba, 40cm

Casa en Hogwarts: Hufflepuff

Mascota: Una rata llamada Fow.

**DATOS FISICOS****  
**  
Cabello: Rubio Platinada, algo corto, ondulado (le cubre hasta el ojo derecho por enfrente; y por delante solo una parte de la nuca).  
Ojos: color gris azulado, de expresión ausente.  
Físico: Demasiado delgado y alto.  
Estatura: 1,88 cm  
Peso: 50 Kg

**DATOS PSICOLOGICOS****  
**  
Carácter: Tranquilo, Amistoso, Posesivo, Inteligente, pero sobre todo Leal, es algo olvidadizo,  
Virtud Destacable: Lealtad  
Desvirtud Destacable: Posesivo

Teme a: No obtener lo que quiere

Estilo: Normal  
Mas cercano a: Sabine Knight / Lily Evans / Remus Lupin / Ivanne Knight  
Menos cercano a: Sirius Black / Peter Pettigrew  
Odia a: Sirius Black…mas bien dicho no lo odia, solo lo detesta, Ama a: Sabine Knight,…sale con ella por un tiempo.  
Asignatura Favorita: Encantamientos, Historia de la Magia y Astronomía.  
Asignatura Odiada: Herbología  
Maestra Favorita: Binns (por que le causa gracia)

Maestra/o Odiado/a: Sprout (Herbología)  
Detesta: Las personas que se creen mas que los demás.  
Le gustan: El Quidditch, Volar, El Violín, Leer, El Cielo, Los Amigos, El jugo de calabaza, Grajeas de todos los Sabores, La Astronomía, Nadar.

Colores favoritos: Gris y negro.  
Destacable: Siempre esta feliz, tiene una marca en el cuello, es de nacimiento, tiene un anillo con unas insignias en otro idioma.

Frase(s) Típica: "Ina…", "¿Qué quieres Black?", ¡oh no lo olvide!"

Actitud: Louise, se propone a conseguir lo que quiere, cueste lo que cueste, es posesivo por sobre todas las cosas, se enamora de alguien por como es, es leal por sobre toda las cosas, la amistad es de lo mas importante para el, la Astronomía le fascina, casi nunca come por hacer sus trabajos atrasados, por eso su mejor amiga siempre lo regaña, nunca sabes si esta enamorado de alguien, ya que es algo reservado. Es capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff.

Advertencias: Tiende a ser manipulador y posesivo.


	9. Temperance Jewfe

Temperance Jewfe

**DATOS GENERALES**

Nombre completo: Luo Temperance Jewfe

Apodo: Lou, Temp, Loca

Edad: 15 años

Fecha de Nacimiento: 2 de Agosto de 1961

Lugar de Nacimiento: Escocia (pero vive en Inglaterra desde los 2 años)

Familia: Mágica (Su madre es de apellido Lupin, asi que es prima de Remus Lupin).

Tipo de Varita: polvo de corazón de dragón, madera de Encino, 25cm

Casa en Hogwarts: Ravenclaw….no hubiera encajado en ninguna otra casa.

Mascota: lechuza color marrón, llamada Pik

**DATOS FISICOS****  
**  
Cabello: Castaño claro tirado para Rubio, corto hasta los hombros, muy lacio.  
Ojos: color miel, cristalinos, de expresión Maniática.  
Físico: delgada, no mucho y algo baja de estatura.  
Estatura: 1, 50 cm  
Peso: 45 Kg

**DATOS PSICOLOGICOS****  
**  
Carácter: Tranquila, Callada, Pacifica, Loca, Inteligente.  
Virtud Destacable: Inteligencia  
Desvirtud Destacable: Solo dice puras tonterías.

Teme a: Morir a manos de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Estilo: sin estilo.  
Mas cercana a: Inahi Sabine Knight/ Remus Lupin/ Ivanne Simone Knight

Menos cercana a: a ninguno  
Odia a: A uno que otro de Slytherin/ Doutzen Stevens/personas criticonas  
Ama a: (Tema desconocido)  
Asignatura Favorita: Encantamientos  
Asignatura Odiada: Pociones Maestro Favorito: Filius Flitwick (encantamientos)

Maestra/o Odiado/a: Binns (Historia de la Magia)  
Detesta: Las personas que creen que es una loca y que debería de estar en San Mungo.  
le gustan: Las cosas raras (ya sean de muggles o mágicas), los animales, leer, Ajedrez Mágico, Hablar, Reír, hacer reír a las personas cuando se sienten mal, Amistad, La Familia.

Colores favoritos: Amarillo y Plata.  
Destacable: Siempre lleva un collar con tres corcho-latas, su mirada maniática,

Frase Típica: "Sabias que…", "Yo, no soy una loca, talvez lo seas y no te has dado cuenta…", "¡Dejen de andar señalándome!", "¡No murmuren a mis espaldas!", "¡No soy cualquiera para que te andes burlando de mi!", "¡No estoy loca!", ¡YA DEJEN DE CRITICARME!".

Actitud: Temperance, es demasiado rara, pero esta para llegar a la demencia, su mejor amiga es Sabine, comparte la habitación con Ivanne, es demasiado astuta e inteligente, sus comentarios son directos e indirectos, dependiendo de la situación, no le agradan las personas que clasifican a otras, ella los trata por como son emocionalmente, le encanta el Ajedrez Mágico, es muy buena y también es muy buena en Encantamientos y Transformaciones.

Advertencias: Es agresiva cuando la provocan.


End file.
